Be There in TwentyDakotastew
by miluvrox
Summary: Kristen Stewart never thought that taking a role in a movie would change her life and help face her on demons.Dakota Fanning never that a movie would help discover herself for who she really was.There love is something the both can't runaway from.F/F
1. Chapter 1

I dedicate this story to Conejita995 who first gave me the inspiration for this paring.

XOXOXOXOX

KRISTEN P.O.V.

"I'll be there in twenty." I said into my phone.

I ran out my apartment door while at the same time buttoning up my shirt. I quickly jumped into my KIA Soul and started it up. I _love _my car. It's all black but the inside is tan leather. It's small but convenient for saving money and running away from the paps'.

Earlier this morning I had gotten a audition call to play Joan Jett. Joan fucking Jett, the first lead female

guitarist ,and in my opinion the greatest. If I got this role this would be a _huge _deal. Who was _I _to turn down a chance like this?

When I walked into the building that the casting was going to take place all I saw was Joan. There was so many people in leather,Joan hair,prop guitars and other various items. I was about the only person in there who wasn't a clone.

An hour later and I was finally called. I was previously sitting next to some chick with a bad shag who

was practicing her lines. I think she was trying to look cool while saying 'Joan Jett' repeatedly but just came off looking like a Elvis Presley wannabe.

A nice looking middle aged woman led me towards the casting room. I could hear the blood rushing through my head which seemed to be in sync with me heartbeat. _Thump...thump...thump... _

It just kept getting louder and I just wanted it to stop. I didn't know how to handle stress. I'm sure you could see that through my interviews. But I'm awkwardly adorable right...right?

I walked...well more like stumbled into the room. I instantly collapsed into the chair. I tried to slow down my breathing like I saw in a yoga video once. I needed to calm down _now._

This always happened to me at auditions. No matter how prepared or unprepared I was. I looked around the room immediately noticing that there was only one exit. Wow,paranoid much Kristen?

I was unprepared for when Joan Jett walked into the room. She swaggered into her seat and sat down, not with the grace or poise but something that was strictly _hers _that oozed bad-ass.

"Hi Kristen. I'm Joan. For the part I would like to know about your singing abilities first. So if you could sing a few versed from a song would be fine." She spoke in that raspy voice of hers.

Once I got over my awe of being in the presence of a legend I sung a couple of verses from The Pretty Reckless-Miss Nothing because I was pretty sure that my voice wouldn't crack.

When I was done Joan looked quite pleased. I was just waiting to get out of there. I don't like closed off spaces. Makes me sweat.

Joan took out a stapled stack of paper that I presumed was a script and handed it to me. "The producers have already got the part of Cherie covered and really wants you to read a couple of lines with her,"She rolled her light green eyes"No big. Just a test to see your compatibility."

Just the the door bursts open and in walked Dakota Fanning. I was _definitely _unprepared for _that._

XOXOXOXOXO

I really really like this pairing and wonders a lot why there isn't a lot of fanfics for them I got tired of reading the same thing over and over so I decided to make some.

P.S. Don't worry about me not updating. I find this pairing easier to write about but don't expect epic chapters. But _do _expect a chapter once a week.


	2. THIS IS WHERE IT'S AT

I had worked with Dakota before,but only for two or three days. I never really got a chance too know her. She just came and breezed through New Moon in this whole dance of poise and ,

Me and Dakota was in the lobby,getting ready to go home.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

When she came in to the room I was literally frozen in awe at her beauty. I mean sure, I saw her before but never really _looked._ She was about 5 ft and a couple inches,so she was shorter then me, with

a very petite and lithe frame. Her beautiful blond her was in an unkempt fashion that curled around her shoulders which led to her slender neck,which in turn led me to her face.

Her face is a stunning sight to see but what's truly heavenly about it is her eyes. Those hauntingly cerulean blue eyes that reminded me of some of my worst days. Hence the hauntingly so.

She had walked forward and gave me her greetings. Which I returned like the bumbling idiot that I'm truly am but would never admit it. We had looked each other for a couple of seconds, unsure of what to do until Joan,whom I had nearly forgotten about kindly gave us instructions. She even gave us a demonstration. Thirty minutes later and we were done. Checked out with a nice _call you later!_

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

That brings me back to now.

Me and Dakota were standing a few feet apart and I was unsure of what the proper thing to do was.

I was trying to think of a rational way to get out of there because I just wanted to go,go _go!_

"Well I guess it was nice seeing you?" Dakota stated when it was really more of a question. I took this time to mentally prepare myself for the unavoidable and meaningless small talk in transition. I was really confused of why I was still here in the first place. I could of ran out the second I was out of that room and paid no heed to the timid young girl.

"Yeah."I replied gruffly. "Um how did you get her? I mean d-do you have a car or something. I-I ….never mind." I foolishly stuttered. I could barely get the words out and I undoubtedly looked like I was on something. That may be why Dakota looked at me worriedly. "I'm sorry if I'm being too nosy." I finished up.

"It's okay. My mom had dropped me off and told me to call her when I'm done." Dakota shuffled her Van's clad feet. I really don't know what had possessed me to do something but I just couldn't leave her there. I blame it on latent maternal instincts.

"I could give you a ride if you want? My cars just around the corner." I trailed off nervously. I set my eyes downcast .

"S-sure!" Dakota said excitedly. "I'll just call me mom in your car."

We hurried to my car and got in. I started driving to the place Dakota gave me directions to when one of my favorite songs came on the radio. _Black sheep-The choice is yours. _

"_You can get with this or you can get with that"_I quietly sang mindful of the other occupant of the car. I was going to be my usual quiet self but the beat got the better of me and I turned up the radio. I kept singing whilst nodding my head like the hamsters from the commercial. The moment got even better when Dakota joined in.

"_And this is where it's at."_ Dakota finished. We looked at each other and Dakota burst out laughing

I playfully pouted. She rolled her eyes."Come on,You can not honestly say that wasn't the most ironic thing ever."

" It may have been ironic but it was fun as hell!" I replied happily. My voice seemed happier and it may

have just been from the leftover weed I smoke earlier but I was starting to think it was from Dakota.

We drove the rest of the way in easy going chatter. I learned that her favorite color was orange which I guess constitutes with her self-called obsession with Jersey Shore. She in turn learned that my favorite color was gray and favorite animal is the panther. All-in-all it was a good drive.

We arrived at her house and it wasn't a white humungous mansion like I expected one of the best known child stars too live in but it definitely wasn't small either. I stopped in her drive-way and jumped out to open Dakotas door. I must say, I am impressed with my gentlewoman skills.

"Thanks. You know for everything." She told me. We were very close together now, the front of our bodies almost touching and I could feel _everything._

"It's okay. I could never leave a damsel in subtle distress." I said jokingly. _Where have all this come from?_ I pondered inwardly. Dakotas cheeks were slightly turning scarlet. _Who cares! My innate jokester charm is apparently working._

I walked her to her front door and was about to say bye when she did something I wasn't expecting.

She stood up on her tippy toes and leaned forward. My breathing started to quicken up and my hands were sweating in anticipation to what was too come. My lips parted in preparation.

But it never came. Instead she just pecked me on the cheek,slipped a paper into my hand and skipped into the house with a muffled bye over her shoulder. I shook my head and headed back too my car.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

It was 11:20 when I stumbled back into my house. Once again tripping over halfway empty boxes that served as furniture,which was something that was becoming routine.

I just got back from a party at a friend-that-really-wasn't-a-friend house. I didn't booze it up or light one up like I usually did. Instead I thought a lot over the events that happened today. To others it wasn't really a big deal but to me it was a breakthrough.

When I saw my ever steady supply of weed and various other illegal substances I picked them up and walked into the bathroom. I looked at the green plant one last time and flushed it. I wouldn't need a comfort drug anymore. I had a new addiction. It was called Dakota Fanning.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOX

To whoever reads this I would really like to know what you think about this story and if I have improved from the first chapter. -miluvrox


	3. Waking up

KRISTEN P.O.V.

I woke up with a smile on my face. Which was quickly wiped off.

Standing at the foot of my bed was my dad,John Stewart. He was looking as classically handsome and serious as always,clad in a black and gold pinstripe Amarni suit. Right now he was looking more pissed and with a stick up his ass than usual. "Dammit Kristen! You can't keep doing shit like this." My dad shouted,then threw some paper at me.

John Stewart was one of the best producers in the business. He's the one that saves my ass from having the paparazzi on me from being in the glossy pages of a magazine 24/7. I mean sure,a few of my escapades has gotten leaked but I cringe at the _thought _of what the public would think of me if one of my many fuck ups were known.

The main one:My sexuality. That's right world! Your beloved Kstew is a ranging dyke and damn proud of it. Unfortunately my manager and various other officials doesn't think so. I'm honestly surprised that people don't already know. I mean,to _me _it seems pretty damn obvious though I'm sure that any self-respecting lesbian out there could spot me _years _ago. But I don't sweat it,the people will think what they want to think and the Twilight stalkers want me and Rob so they see me and Rob. I honestly think me wearing a neon sign that says 'I'm Gay!' wouldn't change these idiotic people minds.

I looked at the paper. The background was mostly black with flashing lights that were blocked by a lot of packed together people. I could barely make out me with my head flat out smooshed in some chicks tits. The girl in question was about 15 to 16 with a bra on. It might as well be because I swear I saw some nipple action. No wonder dad was pissed.

"Don't worry."John sneered down at me from where he stood. I guess he didn't get that I clearly didn't give a shit."I got the pictures and you won't be seeing from _that _particular 'pap again."John has some really shady connections. Before he was a big shot producer he was a regular old Gatsby. I feel sad that perv.

"If you haven't noticed _John,_" I sneered back at him."That I wasn't particularly worried. In fact,if the public was to know it would be more than okay with me. I also know that your only covering it up because you don't want to mess up your _precious _family name so spare me the problem of a blown ear and just get the fuck out." I told him,shutting down his fucked up 'right and wrong' speech.

He scowled up at me since I was now standing and was consequently taller than him. His face was so red and his Hulk vein as I liked to call the one that prominently stood out from his neck whenever he was pissed looked just about ready to explode."You filthy dyke." He muttered then stalked off with his back ramrod straight. More proof of the stickectamy he needed.

I went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and brushed my teeth. The humidity in the bathroom made my hair poof up everywhere and I didn't feel the need to straighten it so I just ran the comb through it a few times.

I then stumbled over old pizza boxes and dirty clothes too get to my very poor excuse for a wardrobe. While most famous people dress for the press, I dress for comfort so I donned my grey and black short-sleeved fitted plaid shirt and some old faded dark blue jeans. I finished off my little ensemble with the ever reliable black Chuck Taylor's.

I walked into the living room looking for something to eat when I heard my manager on voice mail.

"_Good news Kristen. You got the part in the Runaways. You are _officially _playing Joan fucking Jett!._

_Call me later for details. Goodbye!"_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Once I got over my shock and celebrated with a couple of Cosmos (which is like water to me) I went and looked through my refrigerator which was you guessed it, empty. I was really hungry so I high-tailed it out of there and drove to my favorite diner.

It's a little place called Rosie's Playground. It's a little building tucked away into a corner of a neighborhood that most people would never think to look for rich people in. I love it. The interior is very retro 60's like with its red and chrome theme. The booths are pushed up against the windows and has stools in front of the main counter. The outside is made from red bricks which gives it a nice cozy,homey feel to it.

I walked in and went to the counter and sat down. The owner, Rosemarie Redfield walked out from the back when she heard the bell ring. Rosemarie is in her 40's but still is moving and kicking it while retaining her beauty. She's an African-American but prefers the term black because she says that she is _not _from Africa. She was born in New York but migrated to LA once she was out of high school. She often tells me stories of her youth and we talks about the philosophy of the mind. Even if we're nowhere in the same age group she's one of my closest friends.

"Hey Krissy. I take it you want the usual?" She inquired with and arched eye.

"You know it." I said with a little grin of my own. I told you I come here often. Almost every other day so I'm well known around here. I suddenly heard my text ringer Pressure-Paramore start going off on loud. I looked at the caller ID and it said unknown but I felt like I should pick this one up. Besides, I really wanted to see who had my number.

_Hey Kristen! I heard that you got the part! Were going to have so much fun together! I can't wait for the meet-n-greet with the cast. See you at 2:00! -Dakota F._

I nearly spit out the peach pie that Rose had set in front of me. I don't remember anything about a meeting,and holy shit! It's 1:00 already! I quickly gobbled up the rest of my pie and threw some money on the table and ran out."Where's the fire!" I heard Rose call but I just ignored her.

First impressions are everything and I wasn't about to mess up this job. I was going to meet the real Joan Jett and most likely have to has an actual conversation with her. This is going to be awesome. I also couldn't wait to see Dakota again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

I speeded through downtown LA but you know it's still traffic to worry about. I got to the place 30 minutes late and embarrassingly burst through the doors. Everyone looked up to see what was going on.

I think I just _ died _ of embarrassment. I guess you made _quite _the entrance.

_(I was going to end it there but I promised that I would try to make longer chapters. Still nothing epic but I'm slowly but surely going higher I think)_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

After I had made my surprise appearance I joined the others in mingling with one another. It felt all too real and dream-like at the same time. To me it was just a waste of time besides getting to talk to Dakota today. I noticed a lot of things about her that I didn't last time. Her hair is actually 2 different shades of blonde and if you look close you can see a faint tip of a widows peak. She was wearing some blue skinny jeans with a pink dress shirt on. She looked extra beautiful. I really spent the majority of my time talking to her and picked out a lot of her mannerisms. Like when she's nervous she would brush her bangs to where they were covering her right eye and when shes bored she kind of licks her lips while rolling her eyes. I found when she did that it was _extremely _hot and made her lips shine more than lip gloss ever could. I caught myself wondering what it would be like for it to be _my _tongue wetting her lips and making them glisten.

The director,Floria Sigismondi kept me and Dakota back along with Joan and Cherie. Floria was attractive woman with high cheek bones but not really my type. Cherie Currie was here to help with Dakota and apparently Joan was here to help with me.

"I would like for you and Dakota to spend the rest of the day with Joan and Cherie. Just for you all to have some one-on-one bonding time. Yall are going to be spending a lot of time together so might as well be friends." Floria told us. That meant that I was going to have to spend the rest of the day with Joan. I really hope I don't die of embarrassment.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

**I tried really hard to make this chapter longer then the first one. I think I did good enough for now. I would really love it if anyone who reads this reviews. Also did you think its improved from the last chapter? -miluvrox**

**P.S.-Any ideas for Kristen's day with Joan? Going to the fair now.**


End file.
